


Fitting Room

by hopelesscharger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesscharger/pseuds/hopelesscharger
Summary: You go to Evie to get fitted for your cotillion dress, and she asks if you have a date yet.





	Fitting Room

You had butterflies in your stomach. It was the day you came to get your cotillion dress from Evie, and you waited outside the door for Jane to get done with her fitting. You had been waiting about fifteen minutes into when your appointment was supposed to start, which wasn't surprising. Jane was a worrier and a perfectionist, so you expected Evie was giving her some last-minute reassurances on how good she looked in her dress, because Evie was just that sort of person; the type of person you admired. Soft-hearted but strong, kind and generous yet tough as nails when the situation called for it. You held in a dreamy sigh.

You were crown over heels for her.

Finally, Jane stepped out, and she was grinning ear to ear. "Oh, hey!" She greeted you. "Here to get your dress too?"  
  
You nodded. "Yeah, what does yours look like?" 

Jane quickly pulled out her phone and showed you a picture. You smiled; it wasn't really your style, at all, and it didn't seem like Evie's either, but you could tell it had been designed with Jane in mind. "It's going to look great on you."

"You really think so?" You were cut off from responding by a buzz from her phone. She checked her texts. "Oh, shoot, I have to go see about decorations. Have fun with your fitting, text me later, okay?" She smiled at you before scurrying off, busy as a worker bee.

You stepped on into the large room to see Evie already getting your dress off the hanger. "Hey!" She smiled at you. She always seemed so cheerful. "I'm so excited to see you in your dress."

You undressed to put it on, trying not to blush too hard, and then with the gown on, stepped up onto the stand. Looking in the mirror, you were already impressed. Evie had picked one of your favorite colors for the gown, and a color that looked amazing on you.

"So, do you have a date for the dance?" You asked, then back tracked. "Oh, uh, gosh, sorry, I shouldn't have..." It had slipped your mind that Evie and Doug had broken up about a month and a half ago. They still hung out, as friends, so a lot of people didn't realize it had even happened.

Evie giggled a little bit as she worked at the hem of your dress. "No, it's fine, don't worry. I can still hardly believe I did it myself. Telling the guy I've been dating for months that I like girls was... kind of hard."

You nodded, not sure what to say next.

"So, do you have a date?" She asks, continuing to work.

"Oh, uh... no, no, I don't."

Evie looked up at you. "Really? I heard one of the guys on the tourney team say he was thinking about asking you out, so I'd thought that maybe..."

"He did," You said quickly. "But I'm just, uh, not interested in him."

"Oh," Evie said, voice seeming a bit lighter. "That's understandable."

She continued to work, and again, you weren't entirely sure what to say. You wondered if she could feel how hot your face was all the way down there.

Eventually, you finished your fitting, and had one lovely dress to take with you. You noticed the way Evie seemed a tad more shy than usual. She put the dress back on the hanger and under its cover to keep it safe until the dance.

You stepped over to get it from her off the hanger, and you felt her hand brush against yours. "Oh, um..."

"Yeah, Evie?" You ask, looking over at her.

"...We could go to cotillion. Together, I mean," She said, grinning and tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Oh, yeah, I... I'd like that!" You find yourself saying as if you have no control anymore. Was this really happening?

"Great!" Evie looks up at you and smiles, and goodness, you realize, it really is happening. "We could talk about the details at lunch?" She asks, as she hands you your dress.

You nod, unable to believe what's happening. She pecks your cheek, very quickly, and you feel like you're on cloud nine.

"I'll see you later!" You tell her, grinning ridiculously and stumbling out the door. This dance was suddenly starting to look like a whole lot more fun.


End file.
